Emerald Kiss
by aria009hera
Summary: Reyaansh aka Ryuuji as a Japanese Professor and Kria studying in his University. Rated M for future.
1. Of Eyes And Origins

Chapter 1

* * *

**[A/N: See, Vaish is making me work again... Uwaaah! I really don't feel like giving you guys a character sketch. Just keep in mind that this is AU. And it's somewhat short. It will consist of maybe 3-4 chapters. Enjoy. And I better get reviews darn it! You guys have been slacking on me since forever now. What happened to you people? Why the hate?]**

* * *

"Uhhhh" She stifled a yawn, and her best friend nudged her elbow into her side.

"Ssshh. He is known to be very strict." Sharon hushed her. As if she didn't already know that. She was sitting in this god forbidden language class, and all she could think of was his eyes. There had to be something wrong with her, for falling for this stone cold man. Maybe she was a masochist after all. But then, something about him really did make her sure that he wasn't as cold as he showed everyone. It all seemed so incredibly fake, the anger.

*Whack*

A chalk landed on her forehead, leaving a pinkish bruise. She rubbed the spot instantly, howling in pain.

"Yes Madam, what was I saying just now?" He asked in very heavy accented English, quite visibly struggling with his anger right now.

"Huhh, Sir.. Ummm.." She mumbled unintelligibly, trying to recall what those incredible lips of his had been uttering a while ago.

Sharon slipped her note towards her and she caught a glimpse. Only that much was enough for her to catch on, she was a bright student after all.

"Sir, you were discussing the numbers." She spoke out, beaming.

A chalk came right at her face again, and she yelped.

"Owww.."

"Right. And call me Sir again and I'll throw you out of my class." He told her coolly, but it made her shiver with fear.

"Haii. Gomenasai, Ryuu-Sensei." She apologized.

He waved off her apology without second thought, and got off with his lesson.

"Now repeat after me class, 'Rei', 'Ichi', 'Ni', 'San'..." He trailed off, pronouncing every word correctly, and then writing it in kanji. He knew they wouldn't remember a thing by the end of this class, but then, he would judge them in their exam papers and nowhere else. Hadn't he passed out just three years ago? He absentmindedly remembered his English classes, god they were tortures. Why in the hell had he learnt English in the first place, and then left his beloved home to come teach here, in this foreign land.

The bell rang in that moment and he adjusted his glasses. It was more and more becoming a habit of his.

"Well class, meet you on Monday. Please revise this lesson; it'll play an important role in your weekly tests." He said, and collecting his books, made his way out of the class.

* * *

"Sharon, seriously. He's really sexy!" She chirped, and found her friend looking at her suspiciously.

"What in the world is sexy about that guy?" Sharon asked back.

"His eyes! Have you seen the color!" Kria said, slurping on her ice tea, walking backwards. They were out shopping on the weekend, and Kria couldn't help be happy. She was walking backwards, facing Sharon.

"He has dead eyes, Kiri. D.E.A.D." She pronounced each syllable out, trying to get it through her dumb friends head.

"I think I am gonna ask him for tuitions." Kria chirped, a bounce in her walk.

"What is so fascinating about that guy, goddammit?" Sharon asked, bewildered.

"His eyes!" She replied.

"What is with you and his eyes!" Sharon shot back.

"They are emerald green, Sharon!" Kria answered. But as soon as she did, she tripped into something rock solid, and her ice tea splashed all on her body.

"Uggh. What the fuck! Watch where you are going!" She tried to turn back, and screamed, but was held captive in that something's arms.

She instantly froze, as if being put in a blast freezer, but that tiny weeny niggling bit in her mind registered the fact that he was touching her side-boobs. She gulped loudly, unable to do anything else, and realized his penetrating gaze on her.

"Gomen..." She finally managed to breathe out after a few minutes.

"Chalega..." He had a very other-wordly aura around him when he spoke to her right now, and she could feel goosebumps rising on her skin with that silk laden teasing voice.

He straightened her up, slowly, and maybe she was reading too much into it, but it felt as if he took his time with her.

"Gomenasai, Ryuu-Sensei." She bowed down to him, and he waved her off again.

"Chalega... Chalega... Naam kya tha tumhara?" He asked, in pure Hindi, and she couldn't help the shocked look on her face.

"Aap Hindi jaante hai?" Sharon asked from behind her.

He smiled. Holy fuck, he smiled.

"Yeah... My dad is an Indian. Isiliye Hindi aati hai mujhe." He replied, well naturedly.

All she could do was gape. But then she realized he had asked her name.

"Kria Ghai..." She breathed.

"Ohhkay, Dekh kar chala karo, Kria." He said.

"Aapka naam fir Ryuuji kyun hai, Sensei?" Sharon had the nerves of asking.

"Nahi, Ryuuji formal naam hai mera. It's Reyaansh actually. But, please don't address me as Reyaansh." He was waving to them, taking his leave.

Kria was just mindlessly waving back, completely mesmerized.

"Ohh, and Kria..." He called off from a distance.

"Haai, Sensei?" She shouted back.

"Next time you are that rude, I'll make sure you fail." He replied, and she shivered again.

* * *

**[A/N: Gomen: Sorry. Gomenasai: Very Sorry or A formal way of saying sorry. Sensei**:** Sir, Teacher, etc. Ryuuji: A Japanese name which means Dragon child. Rei, Ichi, Nii, San: zero, one, two, three...]**


	2. Earn And Monopolize

Chapter 2: Earn and Monopolize

* * *

**[A/N: So... Yeah. 14 reviews. 14... 14! 14? That is it. Alright then, you'll find a long stretched out note in my PMs. Its better that I only do 14 PMs then, right? Well, ultimatum coming in PMs.**

**Shenz – Thankiieess for the amazing comment, love! **

**Dee – Haan, mai itna accha likhti hu ki mujhe comments hi nai milte. Koi naa, here is the second update that you wanted. **

**Akku – Arre, I am an otaku. So I know the basics only. I haven't learned it anywhere. But yeah, after watching so much of Japanese anime and reading manga, it's impossible not to know some basic stuff. ]**

* * *

"You still are fascinating about him, aren't you?" Sharon voiced out, watching her best friend gaze into nothingness with her Japanese book in hand.

"He is unbelievably handsome... Mai kya karun fir?" Kria replied, shutting down her open book.

"Why don't you ACTUALLY try to study then, for that matter?" Sharon snipped back, trying to put some sense into her stupid friend.

"Ohhho. Why are you so cold? Is Wisconsin turning you into an ice queen?"

"Oh Shut up. Mujhe kuch nai ho raha.. Tum yahaan aane ke baad dumb ho gayi ho. Kria, remember, we have come here to study, not become dumb love struck idiots!" Sharon replied, reminding her of their situation, "Mazze karne hai toh kar lo... I don't care. But at the end of the day, don't let your grades be affected. Alright, Love?"

"That's why I wanna get tuitions from him... Or I'll fail!" Kria bit back.

Sharon sighed.

"No. You wanna get tuitions because you wanna monopolize him and then bang the living daylights out of him." Sharon said coldly and returned to her studies, leaving a fuming Kria sulking in the corner.

* * *

_She sighed once again. His eyes were gazing darkly into hers, and the rest of the world was a bleak darkness. She just couldn't stop her sweating from the crooked half smile he was giving her, a dangerous hooded look on his face. _

_"Reyaansh?" She asked, unsure what to comprehend in that moment in that look. _

_"Yes, my love." He crooned to her in that silk laden heavy voice, and she found her throat going very very dry. _

_"Why am I here?" She asked, feeling a little heated up with that emerald heavy gaze of his. _

_"You... you are here to enjoy yourself, my love." He told her, and she gulped loudly. _

_She noticed something else, glistening in the dark. Good lord, he was shirtless. She felt herself hyperventilating, noticing the hard muscled cuts there were on him. She felt herself anticipating what was happening right here, and her eyes darkened. _

_"Sensei... Why... Why are you here?" She stammered. _

_"I am here to pleasure you, of course." He said so surely, she felt stupid to even ask. Before she knew it, he had crawled near her, his breath caressing her lips. It brought an involuntary smile upon her face and a chill run down her spine. His fingers slowly moved across her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they went. She could already feel the heat sweltering in her craving for attention, and all she could think of was him. He moved his lips over her leaisurely, savoring each breath he took upon her. His torso was completely glued to hers, creating a scintillating friction whenever he moved on her. His kiss was stretching on for eons, urging moans out of her, making her writhe with pleasure. He bit her lip, a smile on his features, and then moved towards her earlobe. As soon as he licked her earlobe, all of her body stretched out like a taut string, her chest thrashing into his with a thousand years of yearning. The growl that escaped was a surprise even to her, as she never thought herself of capable of such hunger. He hadn't left contact of her earlobe till now, and watching her reaction, he bit into her and sucked her, making her more and more heated up with arousal. She clenched her fists onto his back, yearning for more contact, thriving on his body heat at the moment. She could feel the moisture pooling up in her core, and was growing restless as he continued his ministrations on her. _

_"Sensei... Please." She cried out, as he didn't seem keen on leaving her earlobe without a mark. _

_"Please what, Kiri?" He asked back, and she could fully understand the tease in his voice._

_"Don't tease me." She begged._

_"Ohh Love, Now why would I tease you?" He asked, and dipped down to her nape, his tongue lavishly slid on her honey glazed skin, leaving a wet trail, and making her core twist into knots of bliss. She could feel his fingers grazing on her thigh, and couldn't wait for when he would finally start exploring her nether region. _

_"I am here only to indulge you, Love." He assured her, and the next thing she knew, he had his index finger sliding over her core, teasing her. _

_"Then Why!" She cried, desperation clouding her._

_"It's always more fun if you have to earn it." He said, still drawing imaginary circles on her core, never penetrating her. _

*Splash*

She woke up with a jolt, to a Sharon who was in a completely sullen mood.

"Stop with the howling for god's sake! I can't sleep with you moaning like fucking Astaroth here!" Sharon shot at her, waving the now empty jug in her hands.

"Sorry." Was all Kria's embarrassed form could muster up.

"Go fucking ask him for tuitions tomorrow. And go to fucking wet-dreamless sleep or I swear I'll burn you." Sharon said, now moving into her bed, shutting off the lights now.

"Yeah, Sorry again, Sharon." Kria said meekly, took a new dry sheet and shut her eyes.

* * *

She paced for around half an hour right outside his cabin. She was pretty sure all of the students who had seen her in the corridor had deemed her crazy, for who in their right minds would willingly want to meet Ryuu Sensei. But she had to do this. She wanted to. So, gulping down her fear, she finally knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard his heavily accented English, and her body shivered.

"Ano... Sensei, Sore Wa Kria-da." She tried.

"Kria, aao... Kuch chaahiye?" His eyes twinkled, and she swore she could hear mischief in his tone.

"Haan, Sensei. Tuitions chaahiye. Mujhe fail nahi hona." She tried to put on as much of an innocent puppy dog face as she could.

He seemed to think deeply, for his emerald eyes went just a shade darker. After a few minutes of contemplating and making her sweat with fear, he finally told her his decision.

"Thik hai. Ek shart par." He told her.

"Shart?" She was puzzled. What kind of a person placed bets for their student?

"Haan." He said, with a smile, "Tesuto ni sugurete iru baai, watashi wa anata no puraibēto jugyō-ryō o ataerudeshou."

She didn't know that high a level, so she got even more puzzled.

"Agar tum agle test mei top karo... Tabhi." He said in Hindi now, for her clarity.

She had all color from her face blanched. She knew she was a bright student. But hell, she was in a top level university, where the competition, no matter what subject, was always cut throat. How was she going to top?

She was almost on the verge of tears, but held herself together. No. She could do this.

"Kyun?" Was the last word she wanted to speak with him now.

A sneaky lopsided smile lit up his face, when he answered her.

"Umm... Kya kehte hai woh.." He said, and then continued in a very husky dark tone, "It's always more fun if you have to earn it."

Her eyes bulged out as the size of saucers, and she felt heat coursing through her veins remembering last night.

"Now please, Leave." He said, and she left without a word.

* * *

**[A/N: Tesuto ni sugurete iru baai, watashi wa anata no puraibēto jugyō-ryō o ataerudeshou: If you excel in test, I'll give you private tuitions. **

**Ano... Sensei, Sore Wa Kria-da: Ummm.. It's Kria, Sensei. **

**Wisconsin: The place in USA where they are right now. They are in Wisconsin University. It's a very cold place. You can look it up. **

**Astaroth: Female demon worshipped by Phoenicians as the Goddess of Lasciviousness. It just means she wanted to fuck anything that moved. :P ]**


	3. Understanding and Misinterpretations

Chapter 3: Understanding and Misinterpretation

* * *

**[A/N: I should threaten you guys more often! **

**I finally got you to comment after such a long time Anu.. I was missing you! **

**Shaz! I love you like hell! And I think you already know that... I am so happy your review came! I want you to read more now! **

**Madhu, I think you commented for the first time in eons... Too bad! **

**Anchal, Darshita, Ash, thanks for the comment... I hope you guys keep on commenting, and not just when I threaten you. **

**Aishu – Nahi re, this is not supernatural. It was just a coincidence. Ayesha, you have been consistent with your reviews baccha, and I thank you for that! **

**Nia – About time you read this one! I know you'd rather have AGT & HI, but I hope you love this too. I know I am going complete OOC here, but that's the way I wanted it. And yup, the logic is just not there... hehehehehe. **

**Zona – you always try n make up for the comments, and I am happy that you do... Thank you! **

**Lovekrisha, Prinum, guest who got scared of my dhamki.. Thank you peeps.**

** Vedika – I remember us talking but it was only once naa? Please comment kia karo yaar... Writers ke paas aur koi mode of appraisal nai hota siwaay readers ke comments ke. **

**Shukti – Thanks a ton.. I must say iss story pe u have commented regularly. Is this one special than others? **

**Dancersqueen madamji – I am offended by your comment. I DO give translations.. Aapne poora neeche tk scroll kia bhi tha yaa nahi? Aise comments se pata chalta hai ki insaan update ko padhta bhi hai k nai.. **

**Anjali22 – Same aapke liye. Aapne poora update padha bhi yaa bas comment naam ke liye kar dia? Translation dia gaya hai neeche. Saath mei kabhi nai dia jaata kyunki woh story ka flow todhta hai... That's a writer's rule. **

**Roop – Its okay baccha.. Ek aadh bar late hogi toh mai chala lungi! Just don't forget it entirely. **

**Suedwin, vaishu88, cherry, ramya26, nature2, Sara, Sanskriti – Thanks for commenting. **

**Akku n Dee – tum dono ko kya bolu.. pyaare pyaare ho tum. **

**Sonia – It's alright.. I am just glad that you commented. **

**Fida – Why don't I see you commenting more often when you comment so awesomely? Maybe Rey wants to teach him something else... that's why he is giving such a stupid logic? ;)**

**Nivi – I love you.**

**Asma – Maine bhi same hi cheez sochi thi... Pata nai Rey aisa kyun kar raha hai?**

**Abhilasha, Pinkpearly, luvkriyansh – Thanks so much! **

**Guest who dint mention their name – I think Rey ko Kria ka toh kuch nai pata, par woh khud itna seedha nai hai! ;)**

**Shenz – Sahi nas pakdi hai tune. ^_^**

**Yogi – pata nai... ;)**

**Vaish – Haan... Mai Lucifer ke liye research kar rahi thi tab I came across her... She is supposed to be one of his minions.. **

**Navya, Kria – Thank you! **

**Mannu – I cant help but notice that even though your comments are short, you are almost always the first to comment! Thanks so much love! **

**Phew, now that we are done replying, let's start writing people!]**

* * *

"Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha..." Sharon said. It was a bit confusing of course, not to mention completely redundant.

"Mujhe bhi nahi aa raha... Ab mai padh lu please?" Kria scoffed, irritated.

"Nahi... Par sacchi. Agar tujhe top hi karna aata hota, toh tu usse tuitions maangne thode hi jaati?" Sharon asked for the thousandth time, only managing to rile up Kria again.

"Sharon... Seriously! Mujhe padhna hai."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I seriously think he is mad." Sharon replied, and left sniggering.

* * *

She absolutely hated this. But then, she questioned herself, why was she doing this?

Sharon was extremely right, like she was always. The condition that he had put her in was downright hilarious and made no sense at all. Why was she obeying him?

Had she not a semblance of dignity in her at all?

She laughed hysterically. She was downright pathetic right now. This wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

"I'll kill you if you do that again." Sharon's head popped in her room, watching her laugh at nothing.

"I am sorry..." Kria said, in between giggles, "I am being really stupid, aren't I?"

Sharon sighed. Now here we go. The perfect second step for a fan-girl, ACCCEPTANCE. Sharon knew this stage would come, just wasn't sure when.

"Yes, Kiri. It's stupid really... He is just teasing you. And if in any case, you get the highest score, he'll just say that you don't need his tuitions as you did so well by yourself."

"Hmmm. Sharon.." She said, with complete confidence that she surely didn't feel like a few minutes ago, "But if I don't do it, then there is absolutely zero chance whatsoever, right? Atleast if I succeed, I will not go down without a fight."

"Fight? Kiri, its Ryuuji we are talking about...! When have you ever seen him lose?" Sharon said, disbelievingly.

"There's always a first for everyone." Kria replied, and then glued her eyes to the book, in full concentration.

"Pfft. I don't even know why you want him so bad. He's not that precious." Sharon exclaimed, huffing out a gust of air, leaving.

"He has the full potential of becoming My Precious someday." Kria replied silently, and then concentrated some more.

* * *

"No way in freaking hell." Sharon looked at the scorecard which was being displayed on the subject site of university. It showed Kria Ghai as no. 1.

"Kiri! Kirrriii!"Sharon screamed, pounding the bathroom door, "Open the fuck up! You are no. 1! You did it Kiri!"

"What?" The door flew open, with a disheveled and completely wet Kria on the other side, not to mention naked.

"What he won't give to see you like this! Phew!" Sharon whistled, and the door was shut with the same speed it opened.

"Did I really do it?" A muffled and possibly embarrassed Kria asked from the other side.

"Yeah, you did! Now go get him!" Sharon replied, joy audible in her voice.

* * *

She was pacing again. Would this happen every time she visited his office? Maybe. But hadn't she succeeded? Then what was she afraid of?

Maybe she was afraid that he would still reject her. Maybe she was afraid that he would actually accept her.

She paced some more, trying to fight back the fear of those daunting emerald eyes.

"You know you will burn holes in the rug." She heard a voice, and froze there. He had opened the door, possibly to go somewhere and he had caught her pacing like a fool.

"Gomenasai." She bowed down instantly, and he waved again for her to stand up straight.

"Anata wa watashi o hokori ni omotte tsukura reta.." He said, those green eyes twinkling while he got out in the corridor.

"Sensei?" She asked back.

"You made me proud." He said simply, and was about to leave.

"Wait!" She almost shot out.

"Haan?" He asked, stopping in his footsteps.

"Aapse kuch poochna tha." She said.

He was amused right now, but glad that not many students were around.

"Haan, Poocho." He asked.

"Hum hindi mei kyun baat kar rahe hai?" She innocently blurted out, though the thing she wanted to ask was miles away from this one.

He laughed, unabashed, at this.

"Kyunki mai nahi chaahta ki kisi ko hum joh bol rahe hai samajh aaye." He answered, and winked, "Bas itna poochna tha?"

She felt her breath hitch at that wink, but tried to control herself and not stupidly melt into a puddle, "Nahi... Woh, Actually, Mujhe samajh nahi aaya."

"Kya samajh nahi aaya, Kria?" He asked, trying to solve her doubts.

"Aapne aisi shart kyun rakhi thi? Iska toh koi sense hi nai banta?" She asked, now walking alongside him, and they had reached the university parking lot.

"Hmmm... Shart yaad hai tumko?" He asked back.

"Haan. Yahi ki agar mai weekly exam mei top kar lu, toh hi aap mujhe tuitions denge." She clarified with all the diligence of a brilliant student.

"To hiss shart mei naa samajh mei aane jaisa kya hai? Plain hindi hi toh hai." He laughed, now searching his keys in his pockets.

"Par... Par... Agar mai khud se hi top kar lu, toh aap yeh nahi bolenge, ki mujhe toh aapki zarurat nahi?" Kria was almost on the brink of frustration. _Why the hell was he stretching out this conversation?_

"Tumhe meri zarurat hai?" He asked, dodging the sense of the conversation completely, his eyes twinkling with mischief again.

Kria, without even trying caught on to the double entendre and blushed deeply.

She gulped down the heat surging throughout her body, and answered, "Haan. Maine aapse pehle kahaa hi tha."

"Aur agar mai tumhe nahi mila toh?" He teased again, enjoying that beautiful crimson a little too much than he was supposed to be.

"Sensei!" She cried out, vandalized, "Aap ki hindi thik nai hai!"

"Accha, Kya galat hai meri hindi mei?" He asked, his stony emerald eyes dilating a bit. He had found his car keys, and was now pressing the button to unlock it.

"Usage. Aap aise baat karenge toh koi kuch galat samajh lega." She genuinely replied, although her insides were crying out for her to stop correcting him so that he could carry on with such suggestive dialogues.

"Hmmm.. Toh, tum hi sikha do fir." He said, finally.

"Mai? Aapko tuitions du?" She was in a fix. What was he saying to her? How was she supposed to keep pace with what was happening in this conversation.

"Haan... Ab jab mai tumhe kuch de hi raha hu... Toh tum bhi badle mei mujhe kuch de do." He was smiling, that lop-sided smile of his, and Kria was sure that she was melting.

"See! That's what I am saying. Aap aise bolenge toh koi galat samajh lega." She cried out again.

He got inside the driver's seat of his car, and was preparing to key in the ignition.

"Kria, My place. Tomorrow, 7.30. Okay?" He said, clipping it short now.

She just blankly nodded her head, the intensity in his eyes suddenly shutting her up. He started his car, revving up the accelerator pedal, and Kria stood at a little distance now.

"Ohh, and Kria!" He called out to her, and she moved near to his driver's window, "Yahaan aas paas tumhaare siwaa '_hindi'_ aur _'galat'_ samajhne wala koi nahi hai..." He winked and sped away, leaving her extremely puzzled.

**[Baahaahaa! You HAVE to HAVE a very dirty mind to understand all the double meaning there. I hope you do..! Action would most definitely start in the next chapter. Do you think this one has the potential to stretch out for more than 5 chapters? **

**Gomenasai – Extremely Sorry. **

**Anata wa watashi o hokori ni omotte tsukura reta – You made me proud. **

**If I forgot to reply to somebody's review, it was an innocent mistake. Please forgive me.]**


	4. Misunderstandings Are Cruel

**Chapter 4: Dreams are cruel**

* * *

**[A/N: So, here come the replies!**

**Dollydua, Raina, Happyansha – Thank you!**

**Guest who dint mention thr name – Yeah, seems like aag dono side hi hai, nahi toh itna bad-tameez kyun hota woh.. But no, She really did top that test on her own caliber. Let the story unfold, I am pretty sure Ryuuji is naughty enough.**

**Guest who did comment but got no reply – I am pretty sure I replied, and thanks for the comment this time too! Please mention ur name!**

**Shweta-Kriyansh – If the story works out a space, ill squeeze in Swayam for sure. And how can one update everyday? I have like four stories running! :O**

**Guest – Yeah, stupid conditions! ;) Double meaning ke bina jindagi hai hi kya! **

**Yogini – Haan Kria thodi si pagal hai ismei.. Aur Rey bhi shayad thoda sa pagal hi hai.**

**Vaishu88 – Thanks Dear!**

**Tina – Didn't I mention you? I'll sure keep PMing until you keep commenting love! **

**Prinum – Thank you! Haan aage joh hoga dekho bas!**

**Aishu – Thank you so much Love!**

**Alisha – Its okay babe! Better late than never!**

**Shukti – Mujhe aisa laga ki you only comment here! ^_^ Hahahaha! 30 chapters! That's a bit too much, nai?**

**Preeti ArSha – Thanks!**

**Dancersqueen – Sharon toh kuch bhi purposefully nahi kar rhi! **

**Ayesha – M happy when my reader is happy! Chaal chalan toh tedhe hi hai lucche ke!**

**Zona – Thankoooo! I am happy you find it fun!**

**Nikki – Japanese is an elective language that they chose. Rey is an Indian who was born and brought up in Japan. He has mixed heritage. So, his English is heavily laced in Japanese accent, yet his Hindi is good due to his family. He is in Wisconsin to teach them. Kria & Sharon are students from India, here in Wisconsin for further studies.**

**Nia – HI will come soon! **

**Rest I'll reply in next update. Due to time constraints. Please forgive me!]**

* * *

_Cinnamon, that's what she smelt like. He breathed in, leisurely. What was happening to him nowadays? _

_He smiled, and looked at the petite figure in his arms. Such softness. _

_He could feel the silk of her skin glide under his fingers, as she turned and faced him. His hands were still around her body, and he couldn't really explain why his insides felt like jelly staring into those chocolate brown eyes._

_"Mujhe aapki zaroorat hai..." She breathed to him, her voice barely a whisper. _

_He could feel as if he was on fire, and dipped down and captured those lips that had expressed their need for him in that instant. _

_His lips grazed her soft ones, and a blissful sigh made its way into him, she was so soft, tasting like pink bubblegum and cherries. He sucked her lower lip, the rosy color driving him mad with want. _

_His hands roamed on her back, craving for flesh to touch and feel beneath them. She opened her mouth to him when he bit into that lower lip of hers and his tongue plunged right inside. He tasted her, and could marvel at how many berries she had inside her to make her so sweet. _

_Her skin was getting covered in a faint blush, and his hands itched to graze the warmth that was building in her. _

_His tongue scraped at her teeth, marveling their shape. She moaned ohh so loudly at his actions, and he felt a shiver run through his backbone. _

_"Reyaansh?"_

* * *

And that was how he woke up, laughing maddeningly.

That petty little squirm of a girl, she was making him THIS desperate. How funny was this?

And he laughed some more.

He searched for his glasses on his bedside table, and put them on. This was new, oh so new to him. He ruffled his midnight black hair, and got out of the bed. Maybe the heating was turned up too much, or maybe it was that wretched dream, it just felt un-weatherly hot to him, so he left his tee on the floor, as he moved to the kitchen.

He filled in his glass of water and gulped it down without a sound. It was so frustrating lately. The way her brown eyes used to pool up when she watched his face, he always had to control the urge to touch her.

It was so darn maddening, when she broke his concentration too. It was hair-pullingly maddening.

He looked at the kitchen clock; it was 1 in the night. And here he was hoping for a blissful weekend night sleep.

Too tired to watch her in his dreams again, he went back in his room, and grabbed a pair of tee-shirt, coat, and rugged jeans from his cupboard. Then, something inside him made him put back the coat, and get his leather hooded jacket out. It had been such a long time since the Ryuuji inside Reyaansh surfaced, it just wanted to tonight.

Yeah, he went by the name Ryuuji, but inside, he knew he had detached the two sides of him perfectly. Well, he needed to. He had been the ruthless Ryuuji back in his college days, banging almost anything that presented itself to him. He was brash, mischievious, uncaring, notorious and mostly, uninhibited. Laws, Rules never really did apply to Ryuuji. It if seemed like fun, he was most probably gonna end up doing it.

But then, it all changed with graduation. He had promised Kaa-san, that he would leave and come back only when he had his demons and dragons in control. Otou-san had been against it all, but then, he had told him, that it was not only Kaa-sama's wish, but his too.

So, he had made himself into a different person altogether, someone which resembled his father's controlled ways too much. Someone he always addressed like his father did him in his younger days. Reyaansh was mild; discipline was the first and foremost in his life. He had been controlling all the demonic urges inside of him for most of the time, until _she _came.

It had been three precious years of him becoming Reyaansh on the inside. Yet, the girl was peeling layers off of him every single night, without even trying.

Something needed to be done about this.

He laughed again. This was extremely hilarious for sure.

He took his wallet and keys, and moved down to the parking garage. He surely needed a drink tonight.

* * *

"Why are we going to Onyx? It's such a grown-uppy place." Kria whined.

She didn't want to go to some high-end club tonight. She just wanted a mild drink and dance her heart out. It had been so long since she did that.

"Cause they've the biggest discotheque... And I have got VIP Passes." Sharon replied, matter of factly.

"I don't want to go there! It's such a mature club. All I wanna do is dance." Kria cribbed again.

"The guy I am going out with got us the passes. Plus he said the dance floor is awesome. Will you please give it a try?" Sharon replied.

Kria was angry. She so did not want to.

"Fine. I'll go. And I am sure as hell not holding your hair away from your face when you puke tomorrow." She threatened one last time, and went inside to get ready.

"Fine. But I am pretty sure there is going to be role reversal." And Sharon went inside her room.

* * *

He turned the ignition off to his bike. This was such a bad idea. And he hadn't done bad ideas in such a god-damn long time. He pulled his hood over head, and made his way inside the club. He was pretty much a regular here, and didn't really need an ID.

The only thing he really enjoyed about Onyx was the darkness. It was so serenely dark inside, that the pounding music never bothered him. He just did what he always did.

Though Sake would always remain the number one on his list of favorite alcohols, it was impossible to get here.

"A single malt, please." He said, and silently sat by the bar, watching people on the dance floor.

The bartender handed him his order, and he thanked back.

He was just taking the first sip, when two girls came to the bar side, and one of them spoke.

"Two Cosmo's please!"

He swore then and there. What the fuck was she doing here? Now, he was gladder than ever about the pitch dark atmosphere.

He saw the ladies gulp down their drinks, and move back to the dance floor. Involuntarily, his eyes followed her silhouette, and he tried in vain to make out what she was wearing.

_What the hell was he doing?_

His inner voice admonished him, and in a long long time, he rebelled. He didn't want to listen tonight; he had had enough of suppression.

He watched her move on the dance floor, seductively to the enthralling song, and he couldn't help the wicked smile that crept up on his face.

He gulped down his scotch and asked for a refill, he was going to enjoy this show tonight.

After the third drink, and watching her gyrate, he couldn't control himself. He paid up, removed his jacket, and made his way to the dance floor.

Kria was so happy! Yeah, she knew she had retaliated that this club was nonsensical, but after coming here, and after having like 4 cosmo's... Everything was peachy in her mind. She hadn't moved like this in a long time, and the pitch black darkness was making it all better. She didn't need prying eyes on her frame, she was happy by herself near the corner of the dance floor.

That was until someone held her frame from behind. She jerked, her hand grasping the guy's hand on her waist, and turned back.

That was the moment she froze and melted at the same time. Those green eyes.

He thrashed her into his frame with such a force; she felt air leaving her body. Her silhouette was completely stuck to his frame, her lips mere inches away from his.

He swayed her with the hand on her hips now, and with the other hand, caressed her face. She felt herself increasingly drowning in that hot touch of his and grinded her pelvis into his. His face dipped, and she felt him biting her ear lobe. She moaned so blissfully, her legs turning into jelly.

She felt her hands raking in his hair, and made him come face to face with her. As soon as he was, she gauged into those green glassy orbs, and merged her lips with his. The kiss was so hot, that a shiver ran down her spine with ecstasy. He deepened it by plunging his tongue inside her mouth and pulled a bunch of fabric with the hand on her waist now. She welcomed him, drowning in the sweet pleasure, and then, within mere minutes, he left her starving for more. He smiled as he let his hands loose on her sides, and then turned around with a glint in those eyes.

She just stood frozen there; unable to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

As soon as he could, he picked up his jacket and made his way for home. He had had his fill of fun tonight, and he was sure that he was gonna want more of her every now and then from now on.

* * *

"Kria!" Sharon screamed into her ears, on the dance floor.

She jerked and saw the familiar silhouette of her best friend, and willed herself to be normal again.

"Yahaan akele kyun?" Sharon screamed again into her ear.

"I am more drunk than I thought!" Kria screamed back, over the loud music.

"Ghar chalna hai?" Came the loud voice again.

"Naaaahh!" Kria giggled, "Lemme go get another drink!"

* * *

**[A/N: Haah! Take that Vaish! For saying that I shouldn't continue it for more than 5 chapters and that it'll go sleazy if I did! Haah! Haah! Haah!]**

**[A/N2: Otou or simply Tou means father. Okaa or simply Kaa means mother. –San is an honorific for respect of elders.. while –Sama is an honorific used to denote people with the highest of respect.. usually used for lords, and kings and people u revere. **

**Onyx – is actually a club in Milwaukee Wisconsin... See, I am not that bad at research now, Am I?**

**The word Ryuuji means Dragon child. That name was always kept in mind to explain the past he has afterwards. ^_^ **

**Cosmopolitan – A great cocktail for ladies.. Give it a try when you reach the appropriate age. **

**Single Malt Scotch – Do I even need to explain? ]**


End file.
